From Dark Paths
by BlueVelvetDreams
Summary: Mirabella is a girl with a dark past. We all know that our favorite opera ghost also has a dark past. When Erik stumbles upon this broken girl, he is immediately entranced. Will fate finally be kind to them and will their dark paths turn to light? (I'm not very good at summaries but please read!) Rating may change later on in the story.


Chapter 1

I watched my little angel sing her final note that set her on her opera prima donna career path and felt instant triumph fill me. I turned and retreated into my tunnels from my viewing spot before casting one more look to anger to the new patron of the opera house sitting in MY box. How dare he ignore the rules of MY opera house. I turned and sidestepped a trap and continued my way to the dressing room Christine had been assigned to. I quickly left a red rose with a black ribbon tied to it on her vanity and slid back the mirror. Before long my angel floated into the room, cheeks rosy and a smile upon her face. I quietly whispered and threw my voice all around her.

"Brava, brava, bravissimo…"

Christine gently smiled and held the rose up to her face. We both suddenly jumped and looked at the door as someone knocked then unceremoniously allowed himself in. I nearly groaned as none other than the Vicomte De Chagny waltzed in with a bouquet of flowers.

"Little Lotte, let her mind wander…"

I watched as the two engaged in an interesting conversation of familiarity that clearly showed this was the little Raoul from Christine's childhood. In no time the two were talking like best friends and made plans for dinner. Anyone could clearly see the love that was blossoming in both of their eyes. It was true that I had started to care for Christine very dearly. But what could I offer that would ever be as good as the life with her childhood sweetheart who had everything from money to good looks. With a heavy heart I let my little angel go and walked out of her life after whispering a final goodbye only she could hear.

"Good bye my little angel. You are now ready. Fly off into the music of your heart."

I glanced one look back and saw Christine looking up toward her ceiling with the rose in her hands. Satisfied, I aimlessly started to wander and soon realized the time that had passed and my now quiet opera house. Or so I thought until I heard the soft sounds of a piano while passing box 5. I grew annoyed that some little person was running around in my night domain, plunking around on my property without permission. I stepped into my box and was about to scare off whoever it was until I heard the music. I had never heard anything like it before. It was like something I would have wrote for my music of the night yet it had a different edge to it. The tone was softer and gentler yet the music was played with as much passion just like I do. I sunk into a chair and felt tears spring into my eyes. Never before had I heard such sadness in music played by another. The song ended and I silently rushed to closer to the orchestra pit. I crept around behind the piano until I stood in direct line of sight for me to see the musician but for them not to see me.

The glow of a candle revealed a girl who looked slightly older than Christine with creamy white skin and long auburn waves. Tears streamed down her face as she swayed to her music unaware of my presence. I remained on the spot unable to take my eyes off this beautiful girl and her beautifully haunting music. Just as I wondered if she could sing, she started playing another song and my neck strained forward as I saw her mouth open. I had always thought Christine had the most beautiful voice in the world. I had trained her to allow her to produce the most beautiful sound she could create. But what I heard from this girl was breathtaking. This was a voice that I would want to keep for myself and never share with anyone. A voice that could tell me to do anything and I would do it. A voice that made me forget about everything and only focus on her. This beautiful broken girl. Who was she? This girl was THE angel of music. She looked like she was in a trance as she finished her song. I stared at the girl in shock and discovered that her eyes were very similar to mine. While I had one green eye and one amber eye, she had one green eye and one blue eye. That wasn't the only discovery I made of her eyes. They were filled with so much sadness and pain that even I who had suffered so much felt a pull toward her and her sorrow. A long moment of silence passed until suddenly her eyes flashed and she started playing a storm with tears flowing freely from her beautiful eyes and then suddenly the song melted into silence and I lunged forward as the girl fainted.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review, it really helps my motivation to keep writing and continue the story. I have another story I'm working on but after a long vacation I set it aside when I felt the madness to start writing this story with an idea that came to me while washing dishes. Quite weird but I hope this story is better than previous stories and thank you again!

-Rose


End file.
